kaminokunifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6
Episode 6 is the final episode of Season 1 of Kingdom. Synopsis Cho Hak-ju has chilling words for the Queen, who’s hiding a sinister secret. Prince Chang orders Sangju’s defenses, but Seo-bi senses something awry. Plot The Queen and Lord Cho meet in the palace gardens. The Queen asks her father if he really intends to give up on the wealth of Gyeongsang Province after ordering it quarantined. Lord Cho chastises her for only thinking of wealth, and tells her that he has killed countless people to make it so no one can question his acts. He reminds her that all her power comes from him, and that he can take it away at any time. He orders her to keep the gates closed until he says otherwise. As he turns to leave, she asks if he is just going to leave the crown prince alone in Gyeongsang; Lord Cho responds that he intends to kill him with his own hands. The Magistrate of Sangju arrives at Lord Ahn Hyeon's mansion and informs him that Lord Cho has sealed the gate at Mungyeong Saejae. The magistrate demands that he turn over the crown prince, whom he hopes to use to have the gate reopened, and is surprised when Lord Ahn agrees. In the crown prince's quarters, Mu-yeong warns the Prince not to trust anyone and suggests they flee. At that moment, Lee Do-jin arrives with his soldiers from the Palace Guard, and orders the Prince to surrender and return to Hanyang. Lord Ahn and the magistrate enter behind him, and Lee thanks him guarding the prisoner. However, Lord Ahn denounces Lee for betraying the King by working with Lord Cho, and orders the archers he has hidden around the perimeter to kill them all. A flashback shows the rest of the crown prince's first meeting with Lord Ahn. Lord Ahn informed him of a letter he received from Lee, telling him of the crown prince's imminent arrival and ordering him to detain him. However, Lee could only have learned that from one of the crown prince's companions, meaning one of them works for Lord Cho, so Lord Ahn advises the Prince to tell no one about his plan. Back in the present, a dying Lee Do-jin curses the crown prince, who kills him with his sword. The magistrate is shocked that they would kill royal soldiers, but the crown prince tells him that Lord Cho has already abandoned Gyeongsang. Meanwhile, a new problem has developed. Crowds of refugees from all over Gyeongsang are massing at the city gates, demanding to be let in. Some of the refugees come from towns right outside Sangju, indicating the disease could arrive as soon as that night. The crown prince demands that they let the refugees in, but the magistrate insists the city cannot accommodate them. When he refuses to budge, the crown prince strips him of his position and assumes command of the city himself. However, as the city fortress cannot contain all the civilians, the crown prince realizes they will need to defend the entire city perimeter. He begins planning for the city's defense as the refugees pour through the gate. Two riders are sent out on reconnaissance as whole city pitches in to fortify the entrances to Sangju before nightfall. In Hanyang, the first of the pregnant women the Queen has collected gives birth to a girl. Both the mother and daughter are disappeared immediately after. In the Queen's palace, a maids prepares the Queen's bath. While undressing the Queen, she is shocked to find a pillow tied to the her stomach; the Queen has been faking her pregnancy. Cho Beom-pal returns to Sangju with a basket of herbs, hoping to impress Seo-bi. When it turns out the whole basket is full of useless weeds, she heads to the forest to find the herbs herself, and Beom-pal follows her. He warns her that the magistrate has prohibited anyone from taking a path that leads to a place called the Frozen Valley which is supposed to be dangerous. The name, however, immediately interests to Seo-bi, and she sets off to investigate. The valley is extremely similar to the Frozen Valley outside Dongnae; it unseasonably cold, and contains a small pond which has been cordoned off with ropes hung with bells. On a hunch, Seo-bi wades through the pond and enters a cave at the end of the valley, and Beom-pal follows her. She finds a small purple flower growing in the dark - the resurrection plant she has been searching for. She starts collecting the plant, but Beom-pal notices shackles and bloody mats at the back of the cave. They are both started when something on the other side of the lake rattles, then breaks, one of the bell ropes. Outside Sangju, Yeong-sin trainee soldiers to use rifles for the coming fight. Lord Ahn is impressed with his ability, and Deok-seong informs him that Yeong-sin is the former Chakho soldier from Sumang he had told him about. The crown prince walks over and asks Lord Ahn if he knows Yeong-sin, but Lord Ahn denies it. Mu-yeong announces that everyone should finish their preparations and take their positions. Night falls, and the Sangju defenders wait for the infected to arrive. North of the city, Lord Cho arrives at Mungyeong Saejae. The commander informs him that Sangju is still safe from the epidemic. As they walk towards the gate, a heavy box Lord Cho has brought rattles ominously. At the barricades, the night has passed uneventfully. Mu-yeong notes that they have only a little while left before the rises. The still is broken when the horses of one of the scouts returns. The scout's dismembered hand still grasps the reins, indicating the infected are not far off. Lord Ahn lights the signal fires, telling the other defenders to prepare for the assault. However, dawn breaks with no sign of the enemy. Lord Ahn directs the soldiers to rest, so they can begin preparations for the following night. Lord Cho watches from Mungyeong Saejae, amused that the defenders would think the danger was over. A sudden disturbance of birds in the forest indicates to the defenders that something is amiss. Seo-bi and Beom-pal, trapped by infected in the Frozen Valley, realize that the temperature, not the sun, made the infected go dormant; as the country enters winter, the drop in temperature will allow the infected to be active at all times of the day. At the barricades, the crown prince and his group prepare to fight as an infected horde pours out of the forrest Cast * Ju Ji-hoon as Crown Prince Lee Chang * Ryu Seung-ryong as Lord Cho Hak-ju * Bae Doo-na as Seo-bi * Kim Sang-ho as Mu-yeong * Kim Sung-gyu as Yeong-sin * Jeon Seok-ho as Cho Beom-pal * Kim Hye-jun as Queen Cho * Heo Joon-ho as Lord Ahn Hyeong * Jin Seon-kyu as Deok-seong * Joo Suk-tae as Lee Do-jin * Jeong Gyu-Su as Magistrate of Sangju Category:Episodes